The present invention relates to plasticizing resins, aqueous dispersions of the resins which are suitable for use in cathodic electrodeposition, and methods of making the same.
Historically, cathodic electrodeposition products have offered a means to provide a high degree of corrosion protection for various applications. For many applications, various mechanical film properties such as chip resistance have increased in importance. It is also desirable for the appearance of an electrodeposited film to be free from various surface defects such as those associated with cratering.
The present invention provides a means to obtain a plasticized electrodeposition paint binder with improved mechanical properties, improved chip resistance, and a descreased sensitivity toward cratering. Obtained with this invention are electrodeposited films with improved mechanical properties, improved chip resistance, improved appearance and reduced number of surface defects.